


'til the end of time

by waywardaussies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, ben and luke's dad are only mentioned, luke is a busker, they don't have lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardaussies/pseuds/waywardaussies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke is busking for money and ashton thinks that luke's voice is heavenly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'til the end of time

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO I HAD A LOT OF FETUS JONAS BROTHER FEELS TODAY AND THOUGHT "what song can i use to write a lashton one shot to?" AND I CAME UP WITH "please be mine" 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy! :)

When money started getting tight in the Hemmings household, Luke, Ben, and Jack all did they could to try and help their parents with whatever they could. At the time, Jack and Ben were old enough to find jobs at stores or retail shops. However, Luke was still only 16, shy a few years to get a proper job. Liz told her son many times that he shouldn’t worry about the money and to just be a kid. But Luke hated seeing the stress lines by his mother’s eyes, and how his father thought that grabbing the bottle of beer every time the bills came was the best solution. So he suggested using his musical skills to try and get money; Liz was even more skeptical about her son busking, but Luke insisted that he would fine playing in the train station by their house.

“I just have one rule. Be home by 6:30pm for dinner.” Liz told her son before he gave her a kiss and reassurance that he will follow her rules. With his acoustic over his shoulder, Luke made his way to the train station. 

When he got there, he took out his guitar from its case and opened the case so people could put money in it. Looking at the crowd of people, Luke nervously put the strap around his shoulders and situated the guitar to play. He decided to play some Blink-182, seeing as he knew most of their songs. 

When he started, he got a few people to look over curiously, but they never looked for long—too busy paying attention to their phones or waiting for the train to come. But Luke continued anyway, finishing with some mindless string plucking. It wasn’t until he strummed the last chord that someone put money in his case. He went to look up at the nice person who dropped a $10 in his case when he was met with the most beautiful hazel eyes. 

“You’re great.” The boy said, his straight dirty-blonde hair in a fringe and covering his face—Luke wanted to so badly move it out of the way to better see his face. 

“T-Thanks…” Luke said shyly. The boy didn’t say anything else, just giving Luke a friendly smile before making his way out of the train station and out of Luke’s life.

Or so he thought.

~*~

It’s been a few weeks since Luke first busked at the train station—also a few weeks since he saw the cute boy with the pretty eyes—and Luke was starting to get comfortable singing in front of the nameless faces at the train station. He’d sing 5-6 songs, making about $50 ($70 on a good day), then come home for dinner. Liz was still really apprehensive about Luke being at the train station alone for most of the day, but when Luke comes home and shows his mother the money he made and worked for, his bright blue eyes shinning brightly with pride, Liz can’t help but smile at her baby boy. 

Luke set up his case at “his spot” (he comes to the same spot every day, so he deemed it his own), giving a friendly wave to Mr. Hood, who takes the K train to uptown every day during Luke’s busk. The man smiled at him, and then went back to his newspaper. Luke tuned his guitar to make sure everything was good, then started playing Ron Pope’s “A Drop In The Ocean”, the soft chords soothing the busy people’s minds as they awaited their trains. 

When Luke finished, he saw a few hands over his case, putting money into it. He looked up and smiled at each of them, thanking them like he always does. When the small semi-circle of people leave, Luke sees those hazel eyes again, and his mouth runs dry.

“Wow, you are even better than the last time I heard you.” The boy said with a smile, dropping a $10 in the case. 

Luke was so flustered; he hasn’t seen the boy in a few weeks. He was sure that the other boy would’ve never came back…

“Thanks…” Luke said shyly, looking down at the case that had money scattered on the inside. “I-uh I didn’t think you’d be back.”

“Yeah, sorry. I normally have my mom drive me to drum lessons, but she when she can’t, I just take the train.” The boy said in such a carefree manner, Luke almost felt his heart leap out of his chest. 

“Y-You play drums?” Luke stuttered, completely in awe at this mysterious boy.

“Yeah, well, I’ve been practicing. I’d love to get as good as my step-dad, but that’s doubtful.” The hazel-eyed boy gave Luke a small smile, before extending his hand out towards the other boy. “I’m Ashton.”

Luke stared at the hand as if it was a work of art—well, it honestly was. His fingers were longer than Luke’s, and had a much wider palm. After Luke snapped himself out of his own thoughts, he reached to take Ashton’s hand in his own. “I’m Luke.” 

“Nice to meet you, Luke.” Ashton said sweetly, and Luke just might be in love with the way the boy says his name.

“You too… Ashton.” Luke replied, trying not to over think about the way his mouth seems to perfectly form in order to say the boy’s name. 

“Well, I should head home before my step-dad gets worried. I’ll… see you tomorrow?” Ashton asked unsurely, cocking an eyebrow up as he placed that question. Luke nodded—a bit too eagerly—and Ashton smiled. “Great! Bye for now!” And with that, Ashton skipped—yes… skipped! The boy is so cute!—out of the train station. 

Luke stood there for an extra few minutes, pretending to count the money he made, when in reality, he was hiding his blushed face from the busy people in the station. 

Ashton…

~*~

The next day, Luke set up his case and started to play a slow rendition of Fall Out Boy’s “Sugar We’re Going Down”, and that seemed to be a hit with most of the people who were waiting for their trains. He decided to then play a Jonas Brother’s song (his ex-girlfriend used to love them, and when they were dating she would have Luke play a bunch of their songs on the guitar for her. But he would be lying if he said he didn’t like their music) and once again, the people loved it. He nearly made $100 today, and that alone made Luke really happy. 

There was one thing missing though. Ashton. 

Luke tried to look around too much for the fringe-headed boy, tried not to be upset when the F train—the one he normally gets off at—comes and goes and the boy still isn’t there. He tried to not be so upset, but it was difficult, especially when he was looking forward to seeing the boy today. 

But at 6 o’clock, when it was time for Luke to leave and he still didn’t see Ashton, the blonde boy packed his things sadly, counted the money he made, and went for the exit. That is, until he heard someone calling his name.

“Luke! W-Wait!” Luke turned around to see Ashton, running fast towards Luke, and once he caught up to him, he leaned over and tried to catch his breath. 

“Ashton? I thought…”

“S-Sorry…” breathes. “I didn’t…” heaves. “go to…” coughs. “lessons today.” Once the boy was able to breath, he straightened his back and sighed. “I normally don’t go to drum lessons on Fridays, so I can stay home and watch my siblings. B-But I forgot about that when I said I’d come today. I’m sorry…”

Luke tried not to blush, biting his lip as he looked at the ground. “It’s ok… you didn’t have to run all the way here from your house, wherever that may be…”

“Oh! It was nothing! I live, like, 3 blocks away from here.” Ashton said nonchalantly, waving his hand dismissively as if it was no big deal. 

“Still, you didn’t have to. I was just about to leave now though… I can’t miss dinner.” Luke said sadly, adjusting the strap of his case on his shoulder as he gives Ashton a small pout. 

“P-Please… can you just… play me one song?” Ashton asks, biting at his thumbnail nervously, as if the words he said held such weight to them that he was afraid Luke’s response would use them to break him. 

“I-I don’t know…” Luke really didn’t want to hurt Ashton’s feelings, but he also didn’t want his mother to worry. He’s always home by dinnertime, and when he’s not, Liz gets very nervous.

“Please!? You can tell your mom that there was this kid that was begging you to play one more song cause he really wants to hear your voice cause it makes him really really happy. Please… just one song.” Ashton literally begged Luke, hands folded in front of him as his eyes widened with plead. Luke was shocked that Ashton even cared about Luke enough to literally beg for him to sing one song. It made Luke’s stomach do a million flips.

“Fine, one song.” Ashton grins so wide after Luke gives in. “But if I get in trouble, it’s your fault.”

“Totally!” Ashton said quickly. Luke smiles and takes out his guitar again and puts it around his shoulders, strumming a few notes before playing a Panic! At The Disco song. He only did the first verse and chorus of “New Perspective”, but even then Ashton’s eyes were wide with awe as he listened to Luke strum the chords and his voice taking up the entire station. When Luke was finished, he packed up his guitar again, only to be interrupted by Ashton’s hand, giving him a $10 bill.

“No… it’s ok.” Luke said, not wanting to accept the money.

“Take it. You deserve much more, but I’m a 16 year old kid with no job. So I can only give you $10. But please, just take it.” Ashton said softly, pressing his hand closer to Luke’s until Luke finally accepts it with a sigh, putting it into his pants pocket.

“Thank you…”

“Don’t thank me. You’re the one to be thanked, for having the voice of an angel.” Holy shit this kid was smooth. Luke gapped at Ashton, not knowing that to say.

Luke didn’t have to say anything though, cause Ashton was smiling and backing away to leave the station. “Ok, this time I’ll be here tomorrow. I promise. That is, unless something major happens like the world ending or aliens invade.”

“Let’s hope those don’t happen.” Luke stupidly says, resisting the urge to face-palm himself.

“I highly doubt it, but you never know.” Ashton then winks at Luke before waving goodbye, leaving Luke, once again, dumbfounded by the beauty that is Ashton.

~*~

When Luke goes home that night—being almost 30 minutes late for dinner—he awaits the reprimanding he believes he’s going to get for being home late. Instead, there’s no reprimanding, no “where were you mister?”, heck, there’s no one even at the dinner table. Luke finds this really odd, seeing as they’ve had such a set schedule these last few weeks since Luke, Jack, and Ben getting their jobs. When Luke makes his way to the kitchen, he notices the note that’s attached to the fridge.

Luke, me and your father went to a friend’s house for dinner. Ben is over at his friend’s house and Jack is working overtime at the Food Market. There’s leftover pizza from yesterday if you want that. If not, I left you $30 to order something for yourself. Let me know when you’re home safe. Love you, Mom.

Luke put the note down on the table after reading it, then went over to the fridge to take out the leftover pizza, putting it in the oven, and waiting for it to be cooked. As he waited, he decided to go in his room for a second to put the money he made today in his bank. He almost has $900, which is great since the bills were due in another two weeks, and at this rate, he would have almost $1,000 by next week. Luke tied up all his money and put it safely into the back, when he remembered that he still had Ashton’s $10 bill in his pocket. 

When Luke reaches to get the bill out of his jeans, he notices that a little piece of paper fell out as well. Curious, Luke bends down to pick it up, turning it over to see a number written on it, along with Ashton’s name and a smiley face. Luke looked down at the number in disbelief. He actually has Ashton’s number. He could call and text the boy whenever he pleases. He can make plans to see the boy outside of the train station. All from the writings on this little piece of paper.

Luke put the number into his phone, reminding himself to text him after he’s eaten, when makes his way to the kitchen to take out the pizza. When he gets in there, he sees that Jack is already home, hanging up the apron he normally wears on the coat rack. The older brother turned to Luke, smiling at him as he made his way into the kitchen. 

“Hey little bro, got mom’s message?”

“Yeah, I’m heating up pizza if you want.” Luke said, gesturing towards the oven. But Jack shook his head.

“Nah, I had a big lunch and ate some junk before coming home, so I’m good.” He was about to walk into his room when Luke blurted out his name, causing Jack to turn around and give his brother a questioning look. “Yes?”

“I-uh… just wanted to ask you if… um… If a guy says to you that you-urm… that you sound like an angel, is that flirting?” Luke felt his face heating up, watching as his older brother took his question and thought it over in his mind, before giving Luke a smirk.

“So… someone likes your voice. Singing or talking?” Jack asked.

“Uh-singing, I think…”

Jack smiled. “Well, either way, this guy is in fact flirting with you.” Jack then walked over to Luke to give him a friendly headlock as he ruffles his hair playfully. “Congrats Lukey! Someone’s got a crush on you! That’s a good thing!”

Luke shoves Jack away, letting out a whine at the discomfort he was giving the younger boy, before sighing and admitting, “I know but it’s just that… He’s so pretty! How can someone so pretty have a crush on me?!”

“Well, maybe he finds you just as pretty.” The older Hemmings says with a shrug. “Don’t be so down on yourself, Luke. You’re a good looking 16 year old. You’ve got the Hemmings’ genes, and I’ve maybe rubbed some of my attractiveness onto you. So, your welcome.” 

Luke laughed, shaking his head with a smile. “Thanks Jack.”

“Anytime breadstick.” Jack teased, before ruffing Luke’s hair—once again—with his hand, then making his way to his room. Luke stood there for a moment, thinking over what Jack had told him, then went to eat his pizza. Once he finished his dinner, he took out the piece of paper and stared down at it, observing how Ashton writes his name—even his handwriting is pretty!—and looking at the number, trying to find the boost of courage to text him.

After about 5 minutes of staring at the paper and doing nothing, Luke finally took out his phone and punched in the number, then going to the message bar and writing:

To Ashton: hey, it’s luke. thanks for slipping me your number (:

He then waited. And waited. And waited. When finally…

From Ashton: hey! I thought you ignored it. im glad my ninja skills have gotten better :P

To Ashton: yes theyre great!

The boys continued texting each other until Luke could no longer keep his eyes open and the clock read 2:14am. Luke didn’t even notice the time flying passed him, too engrossed in the conversation he was having with Ashton. They talked about music, movies, food, weird habits, funny instances with friends, anything and everything you could possible talk about, they did. Luke was starting to get scared that they wouldn’t have anything to talk about after a while, but Ashton was so lively and talkative that he constantly was coming up with something new to talk about. 

When Luke told Ashton that he was going to bed, and that he would see him tomorrow at the train station, Ashton sent Luke a smiley face and a cute “goodnight” message. Luke blushed as he put his phone on his nightstand and closed his eyes, thinking about Ashton’s eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

~*~

The next morning, Luke went into the kitchen to make himself some cereal before relaxing on the couch. He didn’t have to leave for the train station for another few hours, so he likes to just eat his breakfast—well, lunch since he woke up at 12pm—and scroll through the listings on the T.V. 

It was then that Liz came into the living room, sitting next to Luke with a small smile. He leaned over to bump his shoulder against his mother’s, a loving expression on his face. Luke hated to admit it, but he was a real momma’s boy. 

“So, you’re going to leave in a bit?” Liz asked, watching as her son nods quietly, took busy eating his cereal. “You know, I’ve always known you had a lovely singing voice.” Luke was a bit wary at where this was going, but then Liz smiled and validated all of Luke’s wariness with her next statement. “Which is why I can completely understand why that boy seems to think you have the voice of an angel.”

Luke groaned, rubbing a hand over his face and trying to ignore his mother’s soft chuckles. “Jack told you, didn’t he?”

“Jack tells me everything, you should know that by now.” Liz teased, reaching her arm out to wrap it around Luke’s shoulders and pull him closer. “You know, for someone to compliment you like that, they must really like you.”

“Yeah well… I don’t see why. Especially when he’s so pretty and can play drums and has the cutest smile ever. Why would he say something like ‘you have the voice of an angel’ when I’m nothing compared to his beauty?”

“Maybe he’s thinking the same thing. Maybe he is asking himself ‘why would Luke think I’m so pretty or wonderful when he’s the one that’s wonderful?’. If you’re complimenting him so greatly, you must really like this boy.”

“I didn’t think I did until last night, when he gave me his number. We ended up texting all night.” Luke admitted to his mother, looking down at his empty bowl. “He’s just so… friendly, and happy, and makes me smile and blush. He is amazing…”

“Then why don’t you tell him that?”

“Cause we’ve only really met a handful of times. It’d be weird to tell him that when we don’t even know each other that well.” Luke sighed. He knew that what he said was right, he really didn’t know Ashton, the way he thought he knew him. He could be abusive, or a bully. But... Luke didn’t think that. From texting him last night, Luke has confidence that Ashton is truly a sweet person. 

“You know, I only dated your father 5 times until he proposed.” Liz said after a while, earning a shocked look from Luke.

“5 times?!” 

“Yep, over the span of 8 months, we went on 5 official dates. There were small little gathers with other people, but only 5 one-on-one dates, and on the fifth date, he proposed. And I said yes. And then we had three beautiful and wonderfully bright boys.” Liz smiled, patting her son’s leg. “What I’m saying is, when you have such strong feelings for someone, it doesn’t matter how long you’ve been seeing them. I strongly believe that you only fall in love once. Sure you love other people, but they come and go. But the one you fall in love with, that person is special, and shouldn’t be postponed cause you fear that it’s too soon.”

“Thanks mom…” Luke says softly before hugging his mom, arms wrapped around the lady tightly as she chuckles.

“Of course baby. I only want to see you happy.”

~*~

A few weeks pass and Luke and Ashton haven’t stopped texting, even when they actually got to hang out somewhere other than the train station. Luke invited Ashton over for dinner after busking for the day, and Ashton accepted the invitation, sending his mom a quick text to tell her what was going on. Ashton’s mother knew for a while that Ashton was friends with the boy at the train station, and she didn’t really find anything strange about her son spending time with a boy who busks for money. 

When the boys got to the Hemmings’ household, Liz gladly welcomed Ashton into their home, giving him a warm smile and hug as she introduced herself. Then Ben gave Ashton a smile and a handshake, as well as Mr. Hemmings. Jack was looking at Ashton with a grin as he reached his hand out for Ashton to shake.

“I’m Jack.”

“Ashton.” The boy replied, giving him a smile. Jack sneaked a look over at Luke as if to say ‘you were right, he is a pretty guy’ and Luke blushed. Ashton didn’t notice the brotherly exchange, as well as Ben and Mr. Hemmings, who were still clueless to Luke’s crush on the boy standing in front of them.

“Well, let’s eat!” Liz exclaims, setting the last pot on the table for the boys to eat. Everyone conversed in random conversations, talking about work and how much Luke made busking and Liz asking Ashton a lot of questions about himself. Ashton answered all of them honestly and with much ease, even adding in a genuine smile at the end. Luke tried not to stare too much, but it was hard when Ashton was laughing at whatever Ben was saying, and his eyes were sparkling with joy as he complimented Liz on her cooking. Luke was just so deep in Ashton’s gravity, that when Jack called his name several times, he didn’t notice.

“Luke!” Jack said one last time, and that woke Luke up.

“Y-Yeah?” Luke asked lamely. Jack smirked and tilted his head in Ashton’s direction.

“Ashton has been trying to get your attention for a while now.”

Fuck… that means Ashton saw Luke staring at him. He must think he’s weird and wants to leave and never see Luke again.

“Y-Yes Ash?”

“I was just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie or something when we’re finished eating.” Ashton suggests with a small smile, sending Luke’s heart flying.

“Sure. I have some movie sin my room, if you wanna go now?” Luke says, sparing a glance at his mom to see if that’s ok. She just smiled and nodded, giving Luke the ok to be dismissed. 

However, Ashton still turned to Liz with a tilted head as he asked, “May we be excused?”

“Yes, go have fun boys. Jack can clean up tonight.” Liz said, and the boys thanked her as they went into Luke’s room, laughing softly at Jack’s protests that “I cleaned the table yesterday!”

When they got into Luke’s room, Luke felt a weird feeling in his chest, like anxiety about something that he has no idea if its going to happen or not. Ashton went over to Luke’s bed, trailing his fingers along the blanket lightly before turning to Luke to ask if it’s ok to sit down. Luke nodded with a smile, then made his way over to sit next to Ashton. 

“What movie do you want to watch? If I don’t have the DVD, we can find something on Putlocker or something.” Luke said, waiting for Ashton’s response.

“Can we watch Spiderman?” Ashton’s voice sounded so small that Luke want4ed nothing more than to hold him. But he resisted the urge, and nodded. 

“I actually have the movie, so we can watch it with better quality.” He then gets up to get the movie, coming back to the bed to put it in his laptop. As the movie started up, Ashton looked over at Luke with a small smile, causing Luke to turn with a questing look. “Is there… something on my face?”

“No…no sorry. I was just… dozing off.” Ashton whispers, looking away.

Luke shrugged then played the movie, leaning back against his headboard. He then motioned for Ashton to sit next to him, which he did, leaning against him as they movie started. Luke would like to say that he actually watched the movie, but he found something even better to watch, and that was Ashton’s reactions to what was going on. His eyes going wide when the spider first bites Peter, the small giggle that escapes his lips when Peter is trying the different hand gestures to get the web out, the look of disbelief when Norman Osborn becomes the Green Goblin. 

All of Ashton’s faces and sounds he made were a million times better than the movie. And when Ashton leaned down to lay his head on Luke’s chest, Luke could swear he heard all the deities in the universe singing. His heart was pounding so hard, he is positive that Ashton heard, and when said boy leans up again to look at Luke, Luke wants nothing more than to crawl in a hole. Ashton blushes before moving his hand to rest over Luke’s racing heart. 

“You ok?” Ashton asks.

“Y-Yeah… I’m g-good.” Luke stuttered, obviously not good at all. Especially when Ashton was looking at Luke with his wide hazel eyes and his hand over his heart, feeling the rapid beating.

“You sure?” Ashton whispers, and Luke looses it. He grabs the back of Ashton’s neck and pulls him down to attach his lips with his own. Neither of them move, both in shock as to what happened—especially Luke. But when Ashton moves the hand he had on Luke’s chest to Luke’s face, cupping his jaw softly, Luke takes that as an ok to actually kiss him. He moves his lips slowly against Ashton’s, waiting for any type of unwanted action. But he never got that, instead, Ashton kissed Luke back as well, moving to straddle Luke’s hips. 

Once Ashton’s legs were on either side of Luke, the boy snapped out of his daze and pulled away from Ashton’s lips—which were a bit red from kissing. Ashton seemed a bit upset, but Luke quickly asked, “Wait… why are you kissing me?”

That caused Ashton to laugh, leaning back a bit on Luke’s hips. “Uh-cause I like you, dummy!” and those words alone sent Luke soaring.

“Y-You like me?”

“Yes, and I’m guessing you like me too, since you were the first one to kiss me…” Suddenly Ashton’s face was sad, as he got off Luke’s lap. “Unless, you don’t like me, and I just ruined a really cool friendship… Fuck…”

“No! I like you, I really like you!” Luke said, not wanting Ashton to think otherwise. 

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Ashton smiled, blushing deeply. “That’s nice to know…” Before either of the boys can truly process this new information and do something about it, Ashton’s phone buzzed. Ashton reached into his pocket to see that his mother was outside waiting for him. “I-uh… guess I should be going.”

“Looks like it…” Luke says awkwardly, watching as Ashton gets off the bed and makes his way out the door. But before he could leave, Luke calls out, “I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

Ashton turns around with a smile. “Of course.”

~*~

Liz’s words from a few weeks ago were racing through Luke’s head as he set up his case and got ready to play. Ashton was going to be here soon, and Luke’s heart couldn’t stop beating so fast. He had stayed up all night learning the last song he plans to play because he feels that he needs to show Ashton how much he cares about him. It may have been only a couple of months since they first met, but after hearing Liz say those things about finding the one for you and holding onto them, no matter how early things may seem, he felt he needed to do this.

Luke started off playing some Blink-182, All Time Low, and even a Miley Cyrus song. Ashton showed up 3 songs into his normal 6 song set, watching with a bright smile as Luke played his heart out. Luke would look over at Ashton and give him a small smile as he played, feeling his heart swell with happiness and affection for the boy. 

After his 5th song, it was time for the song he’s been waiting to play. Normally, he just plays, and doesn’t really speak. But this was different.

“Uh-hi everyone.” Luke says awkwardly. “I know I don’t normally speak before a song, but I thought I would now, since the next song is sorta important.” Luke took a deep breath, looking at Ashton who seemed a bit confused. “See, there’s this really great person, who I’ve only known for a short amount of time, but despite that, they’ve managed to make my heart flutter and my insides turn to goo. 

“It’s funny to think that I met them as a result of my family’s suffering from this Recession. My brothers and I wanted to help our parents out with money, but since I’m only 16, I couldn’t get a well paying job just yet. So I decided to busk, since I love to sing, and thought it would be interesting. And on my first day, I met the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen. He gave me $10 and said I was good. And I thought I’d never see him again. I was wrong.

“We got close over these last few months, and I never thought I’d feel so strongly for someone in my entire life. He makes me smile and blush and makes my heart race so fast I think its going to jump out of my chest. So, would he mind stepping up for this last song?” Luke looked Ashton dead in the eyes, watching as the other boy’s mouth opened wide in shock and his eyes watered a bit. After a minute, Ashton walked through the single wall of people and stood next to Luke with a shocked expression on his face.

“Luke… wha—” Ashton tried to say, but he was having a hard time speaking from the tears that were falling from his eyes.

“Ash, this is for you.” Luke said before strumming, his face focused on the neck of the guitar to make sure he didn’t screw up too badly. Once he played the instrumental, he looked up at Ashton and began to sing.

_They come and go but they don't know_  
That you are my beautiful  
I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through 

_But I'll be there forever_  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine 

Ashton was full on crying right now, listening to Luke sing and the song he chose. Everyone watching had smiles on their faces and even let out a few “aww’s” as Luke continued. 

_I'm in and out of love with you_  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough 

_But I'll be there forever_  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine 

Luke looked back at his guitar for a moment, then looked up at Ashton, giving him a small smile before he sang more. Ashton put his hand over his mouth to prevent any weird sob-like noises from coming out. Luke continued to play, looking at Ashton with a smile and seeing how Ashton was in tears watching and listening to him.

_I can't stop the rain from falling_  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you 

_But I'll be there forever_  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time… 

Right before the last line of the song, Luke stopped playing his guitar. The entire train station was quiet as he took a step forward, moving his guitar to his back, and took Ashton’s hands in his own. He gave the boy a fond-filled look, before finally speaking the last line of the song, “Please be mine.”

Ashton was sobbing, nodding his head frantically as he wrapped his arms around Luke’s neck, kissing him deeply. The people all cheered, placing money into Luke’s case, but Luke didn’t notice. He was too busy kissing Ashton to care about the other people. 

When they finally pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other’s, Ashton let out a wet laugh, eyes still tearing up. “You… you actually sang me a song. You’re so clique!” He teased, causing Luke to pinch his cheek.

“Well, you’re the one that said I had the voice of an angel.”

“You do… you really do.” Ashton whispers, leaning forward to kiss Luke again.


End file.
